The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment filters for filtering exhaust from internal combustion engines, including diesel engines.
Exhaust aftertreatment filters for diesel engines are known in the prior art. The filter traps contaminant particulate in the exhaust. The filter is composed of regenerable material which is regenerated by heat to burn-off the trapped contaminant particulate. The filter includes a filter element, e.g. ceramic such as cordierite. Diesel particulate filters are subject to high temperatures due to the exothermic reaction of carbon and oxygen. Temperatures are typically controlled by controlling the regeneration process, i.e. the burning of carbon, e.g. by limiting the carbon content per filter volume.
The present invention addresses and solves the need for limiting the maximum temperature experienced by the filter including during regeneration including during burn-off of trapped contaminant particulate including carbon oxidation combustion.